Since its launch in May 2009, the TRND program has required enormous efforts in the areas of infrastructure development, including acquisition of laboratory space, equipment, and personnel. Specific accomplishments include: 1. Hiring two Project Managers to drive the pilot projects forward. 2. Identifying a TRND Director of Chemistry: assembled Search Committee, advertised nationally, performed interviews, successfully hired first TRND Director of Chemistry. 3. Continuing to work with experts NIH ORF, industry, and architectural firms to design and secure space and equipment for TRND permanent space. 3. Working with NIH ORF and related contractors to secure and renovate temporary space until the TRND permanent space renovation is complete. 4. Continuing to build a personnel strategy, including plans for recruiting experienced experts from industry and academia to build an outstanding scientific and collaborative TRND team. 5. Transitioning staff from NCGC projects to TRND projects to build TRND project teams.